lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Nikki UP2U: A dressing story/Script (Page 16-21)
The following are transcriptions of the game's story stages. Script Let's go karaoke *'Nikki': You are the wind~~ I am the sand~~~~~ *'Momo': What has gotten into you?! *'Nikki': Don't you think singing is relaxing? I have been so exhausted lately. *'Momo': Be careful not to make the neighbors call the cops...... *'Nikki': Hmm? Am I really such a bad singer? *'Momo': (Can I say "a little") *'Nikki': You are the wind~~~ *'Momo': Suggestion! Go karaoke! *'Nikki': Good idea. I'll go ask sister! Grocery shopping is painful *'Momo': What time is it? Why are you up so early? *'Nikki': It's my day off finally. I need to go grocery shopping, but I am so sleepy...... *'Momo': You are going to the store? Marbled pork, marbled pork, marbled pork. *'Nikki': I get it...... I am getting marbled pork for you. *'Momo': Nikki is the best! *'Nikki': If I don't get it you would yell at me again. *'Momo': I am nice. I wouldn't do such terrible things. *'Nikki': ...... Let me go change first. Should stand out in talent shows! *'Nikki': I signed up for the school's talent show by accident...... *'Momo': What? What group did you sign up for? *'Nikki': Singing...... *'Momo': OK there is no hope for you. *'Nikki': Why don't you encourage me a little. I am going on stage tomorrow. *'Momo': What? Are you really going to embarrass yourself in front of everyone? *'Nikki': Hey! *'Momo': I won't be there. *'Nikki': Then there is no marbled pork for you tomorrow! I am going to see if I have anything in my closet that can grab Should learn to drive *'Nikki': Taking the bus is such a hassle. *'Momo': Put a water melon under your shirt and you won't be pushed around. *'Nikki': ...... I mean I need to learn driving! I want to learn driving! *'Momo': Huh? I am not going to sit in your car...... *'Nikki': You never get out of the house to being with! *'Momo': Staying home is so nice. You never have to worry about getting a sunburn. *'Nikki': Who is getting a sunburn? *'Momo': Hey~ I didn't say it was you. *'Nikki': OK whatever! I want to go to a driving school! Shop for accessories *'Nikki': Hmm...... I want a bracelet, and a necklace. Better get a little hair pin too! *'Momo': It's late. Just get someone to go to the street stands with you. They are cheap. *'Nikki': Yeah, sister loves street strands! *'Momo': You can buy me marbled pork with the money you save. *'Nikki': All you think about is marbled pork. *'Momo': You are so cheap. *'Nikki': OK OK OK. I will buy you marbled pork...... *'Momo': Then I will give you a little bit of advise. Dress casual, and look mature. They will cheat you if you look too young. *'Nikki': Casual and mature...... Sounds kind of weird...... Merry Christmas! (1) *'Nikki': Momo, Christmas is around the corner. What are your plans? *'Momo': I planned to hang my stockings by the bed so you can stuff marbled pork in them. *'Nikki': Isn't it Santa's job? *'Momo': Don't try to fool me with kids tricks. *'Nikki': But I am not Santa...... *'Momo': Anyway, I want to see marbled pork the next morning! *'Nikki': I think it's better to leave the job for Santa...... *'Momo': I won't mind if you dress up as Santa and send me marbled pork. *'Nikki': I never promised you that...... *'Momo': It's happily decided, then! Zzzzz... Merry Christmas! (2) *'Nikki': But tomorrow we have a Christmas party! *'Momo': Does it have anything to do with me? *'Nikki': Well...... Aren't you excited at all? *'Momo': Will there be food? *'Nikki': Of course! Our teachers prepared a lot of food! *'Momo': You will probably eat it all. *'Nikki': I will bring some home for you. *'Momo': You are so heartless. *'Nikki': Were you listening to me at all...... *'Momo': For revenge, I decided to eat all the food in the fridge that day. *'Nikki': OK OK, I will take you with me. *'Momo': No, no, I am going to eat all the food in the fridge. *'Momo': You go ahead and pack tomorrow's clothes. You don't have to stand here and witness the cruel scene. *'Momo': Look how nice I am~ *'Nikki': Hey...... *'Momo': Dress festive, so you won't look too sad when you see the empty fridge when you come home. Happy New Year ♪ *'Nikki': Hehehe~ *'Momo': Hmm... What is that evil laugh about? *'Nikki': Haven't you heard? There will be a new edition in February! *'Nikki': There will be a lot of new clothes! And more of our stories too! *'Nikki': I hear that the "coming soon" section will be open too! *'Momo': Well...... Will I have to see you going places in weird clothes again...... *'Nikki': Any, anyway I am really looking forward to it! *'Nikki': Oh hey, what should I wear today to celebrate the new edition? *'Momo': You won't forget to change clothes even when advertising...... So decided, Ms. Heroine. Witch under the Cherry Tree *'Momo': Hey, why don't you find something to do? I haven't had marbled pork in so long! *'Nikki': Spring break is exactly for staying home doing nothing! *'Momo': You will gain weight if all you do is sleep and eat! *'Nikki': What do I do then? *'Momo': I heard that some shrine in Japan is hiring. *'Nikki': What would it be like working in a shrine... *'Momo': You would be a witch! A witch! Imagine yourself in a witch costume holding a bow under a cherry tree! *'Nikki': I want to go, I want to go! What should I wear to the interview...... *'Momo': A witch outfit is the best. But a traditional suit will do too. Cherry Blossom Celebration *'Nikki': Mom says tomorrow the whole family is going to see cherry blossoms! *'Momo': I have a sudden question all of a sudden. *'Nikki': What is it? *'Momo': Why do we see the cherry blossoms every year? Didn't we go last year? *'Nikki': True... You can always stop and see the flowers on your way to school or work, or on your way home... *'Momo': So... why do we have to make a special trip for it? *'Nikki': Well... I guess it's about families getting together to eat and drink! *'Momo': Oh I see! I wish I could go every day! *'Nikki': I know! What should we wear...... I would like to try a traditional asian dress, like a kimono or a Chinese robe. *'Momo': If you don't have a traditional dress, anything simple, elegant and not too fancy will do. Pink Fantasy (1) *'Nikki': Well... *'Blue-haired Boy': Are you Nikki? *'Nikki': Hmm? Didn't you pass me the note? What is... *'Blue-haired Boy': I have noticed you for a long time! *'Nikki': You, you have? *'Blue-haired Boy': I heard that you are performing in a play tomorrow. *'Nikki': Yes, yes I am... Now that you reminded me, I am suddenly a little nervous...... *'Blue-haired Boy': And I heard that you will be a white robe wizard! *'Nikki': Yeah, it is my first time playing such a role, I am a little... *'Blue-haired Boy': I think you will be great! *'Nikki': Yeah? *'Blue-haired Boy': From what I have seen, you are perfect for a wizard! (serious face) *'Nikki': Your compliment sounds a little strange, but still thank you very much...... *'Blue-haired Boy': So don't disappoint my well wishes for you, go change and go to the rehearsal! *'Blue-haired Boy': I wish you success tomorrow! After the show I will be waiting for you outside the theatre~ *'Nikki': What? What is this weird feeling? Who is this guy...... Go to the hot springs! *'Nikki': This is the best season to hit the hot springs! *'Momo': Speaking of hot springs, I've always been confused by one thing. *'Nikki': You seem to have a lot of confusion these days. *'Momo': When I go to the hot springs, should I go to the men's side or the women's side... *'Nikki': Actually it is really not that confusing. *'Momo': Meow? *'Nikki': Momo says you are the staying home to house-sit, so no need to be confused... *'Momo': You guys have no hearts! *'Nikki': It is still pretty cold out, make sure you dress warm, haha. Pink Fantasy (2) *'Nikki': Oh you are so early~ *'Blue-haired Boy': Of course, every time I think about it I get so excited I couldn't even sleep. *'Blue-haired Boy': But that is a secret. We can't talk with people around, which is why I asked you to come here. *'Blue-haired Boy': Wait, before I say anything, let me make sure no one is listening. *'Nikki': What is the big secret? *'Blue-haired Boy': I found magic on your body! *'Nikki': (surprised) What? *'Blue-haired Boy': At first I was surprised too. I never thought that there were other people in the world who had magic like me. *'Blue-haired Boy': But after seeing your performance, I was fairly certain that we are the same kind! *'Nikki': It sounds...... pretty cool. *'Blue-haired Boy': It is, especially after I found the trace of the dark mage around here. *'Nikki': Dark...... mage? *'Blue-haired Boy': It is only 1000 meters east of the restaurant. Every day when I walk by around noon I smell something burnt. *'Blue-haired Boy': But no one was using fire, so it must have been the dark mage. *'Nikki': So we are going to stop him? *'Blue-haired Boy': No need to rush. Before the battle, we need to follow his trace first. *'Blue-haired Boy': So tomorrow I will be waiting for you here again at 11 am, and we will reveal the true face of the dark mage! *'Nikki': This is so exciting! *'Blue-haired Boy': That's why we have to go low-key so he doesn't notice our presence. *'Nikki': Got it! Pink Fantasy (3) *'Nikki': The sun is out, such a warm winter day. *'Blue-haired Boy': Shhh... Look over there. *'Nikki': The wood is on fire! *'Blue-haired Boy': Be careful! *'Nikki': The wood...... is on fire...... *'Blue-haired Boy': I know, there was nobody around. *'Nikki': Right, it is very quiet here at this time of day. Most people are on lunch breaks. *'Blue-haired Boy': A few days ago it was nothing but a little burnt smell, and today there is a fire! This is crazy and unforgivable! *'Nikki': Let's go put out the fire! *'Blue-haired Boy': No, we are not powerful enough to fight against the dark mage. If we go now we will only make him suspicious. *'Nikki': Then what are we going to do? *'Blue-haired Boy': Let's go, I will teach you a few simple spells. *'Blue-haired Boy': But everyday clothes is a bit of a hassle. Go change into something loose fitting to make yourself more relaxed. Hiking *'Nikki': I want to go hiking! *'Momo': Why? Hiking is very tiring. *'Nikki': I just saw a documentary about Mount Everest climbers. Their hiking suits are so handsome...... *'Momo': Please... you won't need that kind of gear if you go hiking...... *'Nikki': I don't care! I want that big and warm hiking gear! *'Momo': I suggest you wear something light...... Just no heels. *'Nikki': I am not going to listen to you this time! *'Momo': We'll see! Let's see about the reviews, hehehe. Pink Fantasy (4) *'Blue-haired Boy': I have a feeling the dark mage has been following us. *'Nikki': What are we going to do then? *'Blue-haired Boy': We need to fix this as soon as we can. *'Nikki': But the place where we found clues has been blocked by the construction team. *'Blue-haired Boy': There is only one way, which is to go in dressed as a construction worker. *'Nikki': What? This is crazy...... *'Blue-haired Boy': There is no other way if we want to stop the world from being destroyed! *'Nikki': Do I have to go too? *'Blue-haired Boy': Of course! Because we don't know what the dark mage is capable of, it is best that you and I go in as a team. *'Nikki': But I am not sure if I have magic. *'Blue-haired Boy': That's all right, we are just going to check thing out. Get dressed before 11 am tomorrow and we will meet back here! Pink Fantasy (5) *'Momo': So you have been acting weird for days now, have you destroyed the dark mage yet? *'Nikki': We haven't found any clue. But the construction team was really strange. They were putting metal frames on a *'Momo': A funhouse mirror? You mean a funhouse mirror you see on the street? *'Nikki': Well something like that? *'Nikki': See, it is that mirror right there. *'Momo': I don't understand... you can totally see what they are doing from the outside. *'Momo': Why would you have to dress so suspiciously just to go in? *'Nikki': ...... It wasn't my idea. *'Momo': Didn't you agree to it? *'Nikki': Because you can't find the dark mage standing outside. *'Momo': OK, OK. You are done leading the way, now go away so I can think. *'Momo': Also, you call that thing a funhouse mirror? The God of Low IQ must love you to death. *'Nikki': What else do you call it then? Look, you walk up to it and your reflection is all distorted. *'Momo': I am so out of things to say to you. Stop messing around when you have such a low IQ. *'Momo': Go find your kind. Don't stay so close to me, I don't want to be infected by your low IQ. *'(Nikki)': You are so mean. *'Momo': Go on, change into something pretty. Pink Fantasy (6) *'Nikki': Sigh... *'Blue-haired Boy': Don't be upset. I think that the dark mage must be in the construction team! *'Nikki': Momo says that the God of Low IQ must love me to death...... *'Blue-haired Boy': ...... Who is Momo? *'Nikki': It is my cat. *'Blue-haired Boy': I knew you were the magician I was looking for! Only magicians have cats that can talk! *'Nikki': Yeah? Well that gave me a little confidence. *'Blue-haired Boy': You were chosen by me, you have to be confident! *'Blue-haired Boy': OK, to make sure our plan goes smoothly, let's test your magic in a bit. *'Nikki': How do we test it? *'Blue-haired Boy': Put on your magician robe, and recite the water spell that I taught you the other day. *'Blue-haired Boy': As long as we succeed on this, we can beat the fire wizard for sure! Pink Fantasy (7) *'Nikki': Momo, am I really that slow? *'Momo': It's a little late to find out now, isn't it? *'Nikki': I remembered the water spell and I put on the magician robe, but why did the test still fail? *'Momo': It seems the God of Unintelligence has fallen in love with you. *'Nikki': You should be comforting me right now. *'Momo': For the sake of you looking so miserable, I guess I will show you some compassion. Take me to your school. *'Nikki': You have magic too? *'Momo': Please...... stop saying things like this. *Nikki is taking Memowy to school. *'Nikki': Isn't this the physics lab? Is magic in here stronger or something? *'Momo': (She really is the God of Low IQ's favorite) *'Nikki': But why did you bring me here? *'Momo': To unveil the mysterious dark mage. *'Nikki': (Shocked) You mean the dark mage is here?! Are you going to defeat him yourself? *'Momo': Stop daydreaming. This is the only place that has the right tools. *'Nikki': Hurry up, please defeat the dark mage. I can't wait to see your battle. *'Momo': I wish you could be reborn. *'Nikki': So tell me the truth! *'Momo': Why don't you go home and put on a detective outfit, so when I show you the truth you can play the cool detective to your Pink Fantasy (8) *'Blue-haired Boy': Hey didn't we agree to practice magic tricks? Why are you dressed like this? *'Nikki': Well actually...... there is no dark mage to begin with. *'Blue-haired Boy': What's going on...... *'Nikki': The smoke and the fire were caused by the funhouse mirror on the glass wall of the building. *'Nikki': When sunlight is focused on the distorting mirror, it starts the fire. Very simple science. *'Nikki': And now the construction team have replaced the funhouse mirror that was installed by mistake. *'Blue-haired Boy': It sounds...... so complex. But there really wasn't magic involved at all? *'Nikki': There really wasn't. *'Blue-haired Boy': But...... *'Momo': I guess he is upset because he couldn't find an excuse to ask you out now. *'Blue-haired Boy': !!! *'Nikki': Momo what are you doing here? *'Momo': I haven't been here for a while, you didn't even notice. But you are a little slow to begin with. *'Momo': Hey, dummy, what are you going to do now that you can't use learning magic as an excuse to ask Nikki out? *'Blue-haired Boy': Well, I have my ways! For example...... Nikki, would you like to go see a movie tomorrow? Witch and Zombies! *'Nikki': Hmm? But tomorrow is the school dance...... *'Blue-haired Boy': I can go to that too! *'Nikki': They don't allow students from other schools to go in. *'Blue-haired Boy': I can transfer! *'Nikki': What should I wear to the dance...... *'Blue-haired Boy': She seems deep in thoughts and is totally ignoring my presence...... Long weekend *'Momo': Tomorrow is the beginning of a long holiday weekend~ *'Nikki': But I have not decided where I should spend that time...... *'Momo': Didn't you say that our sister was going to Lijiang, Yunnan? *'Nikki': Alright, let's travel to Lijiang by car, if we are lucky we might meet her up there~ *'Momo': Then you should quickly prepare your gears for this trip! *'Nikki': Lijiang...... Yunnan...... should I bring summer clothing? *'Momo': Do you not have any common sense?! Right now it's approaching autumn at Lijiang. *'Nikki': Then let's take some warm, pretty and convenient clothing with us~ Mysterious guest *'Momo': Nikki, do you realize that the car is slowing down? *'Nikki': Oh no! I did not notice that we are running out of petrol! Daddy always forgets to fill it up...... *'Momo': Obviously you forgot to remind Daddy too...... *'Nikki': What should we do now? The car will stop if we run out of petrol! *'Momo': Thank God, there is a petrol station 500 meters ahead. Let's change to a dirt-proof clothing and get off to push the car. *'Nikki': Next time we need to remind Daddy to fill up car before traveling! Long weekend 2 *'Nikki': Yay! We finally arrived at our destination - Lijiang! Such a beautiful place! *'Momo': See! I told you to bring warm clothings. *'Nikki': Hey! Look at the person in front, does she look like our sister? *'Momo': You really have bad eyesight, she is our sister. *'Sister': You guys are here too?!! *'Nikki': Yup, Lijiang is such a memorable place! *'Sister': There are a lot more attractions, let's visit Yulong mountain tomorrow. *'Nikki': Meowy...... Is it gonna be cold up on the mountain? I forgot the bring my jacket *'Momo': I knew you were gonna miss it, I've already put it in your luggage. *'Nikki': Wow you're so sweet Moewy! *'Momo': Yeah sure, don't forgot to shout me a feast when we get back! Unexpected issue *'Sister': Look, such a beautiful sunrise on the snow mountain! *'Nikki': Wow! I never knew sunrise could be this great! I need to take more photos! Wanna take a photo with me Meowy? *'Momo': Meow! I'm so sleepy, you should take one with sister. *'Sister': Let's find someone to take a picture for the three of us~ *'Polo': Hey! Look who I have found! Nikki and Meowy! *'Nikki': Ghanam! Haven't seen you for a while! My sister, Meowy and I are here mountain climbing. What brought you *'Polo': I am investigating a bizarre case about the theft crime. I heard that the suspect is among a tourist group, so I've followed *'Nikki': What is your plan on next step? *'Polo': Shanri-La is the next destination of this tourist group, I am going to capture the suspect's identity there! *'Nikki': We are also planning to go to Shangri-La, let's go together! Right Meowy? *'Momo': Obviously it's only you, I just want to eat. *'Nikki': Shangri-La it is then! Let's change our clothing to something more refreshing, but pay attention on sun protection. Long weekend 3 *'Nikki': Shangri-La is so awesome! *'Polo': I am going to expose the suspect and arrest him now. Remember! There is...... *'Nikki': I know I know Mr. Detector, there is only one truth! *'Momo': I think I've heard this somewhere...... *'Nikki': I am so not ready to go home, there are plenty of other attractions that we have not visited! *'Momo': Don't worry, we can always come back and visit the rest in our next holiday. *'Nikki': We are taking a lot of things home, look at all the local products that Daddy and Mommy have brought. *'Momo': These are actually all your favorites...... *'Nikki': Our schedules are so packed over the past few days, I am so tired. Meowy, let's go for a nice feast! *'Momo': Meow! Change into something loose and relaxing for the dinner. Only a nice feast can replenish my energy. NIKKI UP2U II *'Nikki': The production team asked me to pass a message. *'Momo': What? I am so not used to all this seriousness...... *'Nikki': Thank you all for your support! Nikki UP2U II is already in production! *'Momo': Don't be nervous...... *'Nikki': How did I do? Not bad, huh? *'Momo': Giving a thank-you speech in school uniform doesn't seem appropriate...... *'Nikki': Oh no! I forgot to change! Wait! Let's go again! *'Momo': I have a feeling making you the spokeswoman is a bad idea...... Category:Nikki UP2U: A dressing story